


Love Yourself as We Love You

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Scribble, Self Acceptance, blanche has a lot of self doubt, candela and spark love them anyway, coming out to partners, dude i didnt even edit this, just because i can, love knows no bounds, my bad man, self indulgent, they love each other and its adorable, they watch rent :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be Blanche</p><p>Coming out to your partners has got to be the single most horrifying thing on your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yourself as We Love You

**Author's Note:**

> written for shits and giggles didn't even edit it. that is all. also go team mystic!

Be Blanche 

 

You're not sure how to say it to them. It was different when you entered this relationship they did all the talking while you just blushed and nodded. Affirmed and returned their feelings it was easy to let them scoop you up into their loving embrace as their partner. But this...telling them what you are? That's hard. Its different. What if they don't want you around anymore? What if they think its just some sort of phase, that one day you'll just learn to accept a gender and call it a day? What if, what if, what if, you can't stop your mind in its snowball effect. You can barely find it in you to pay any attention to the spread sheet you're making for Vaporeon based on the day's agility training and that's what you do best let alone pay anything else any mind. You're simply overwhelmed with self doubt. 'They'll love you anyway, Blanche. So what if you don't feel like you really fit into any category? You could come out as an Eevee and they'd still love you...right?' All you do is derail your own internal pep talk. You try over and over with no different result, still doubt remains no matter how hard you try not to allow it to. You jump when Candela flops next to you draping an arm around your shoulders and fishing the remote out from underneath your thigh. Its movie night, you almost forgot and sort of wish they had as you tuck your laptop away, back into its blue case and under the couch. You barely get time to calm down fully from your first partner's flying leap onto the plush surface when your second one shows with a bowl of popcorn.

 

"Cannonball!!!" 

 

Candela laughs pulling you into her side as you brace for impact. You, her, and the popcorn in the bowl he bares all bounce a good deal from his enthusiastic weight addition. The fiery woman next to you bellows with laughter in tandem with Spark while you lightly chuckle under your breath. Your nervousness grows like a weed in your gut, a very angry weed thrashing about and biting at your insides, as Spark's arm finds its way around your waist somehow. These two overly enthusiastic teachers of the ways of Pokemon somehow handle you with a delicateness you never knew they could muster. A control and care you didn't think they had yet they demonstrate it with you. You'll be the first to say you're not some piece of china that needs to be handled with care but you'd be lying if you tied to claim you don't like the treatment. 

 

"Let's do this!" 

 

Candela navigates the main menu of RENT while Spark settles the popcorn bowl on your lap as you're in the middle. You're always in the middle they both like to cover you in attention, as if you're the center of their world. They both kiss your cheeks rousing your eyes out of the popcorn bowl and back to the TV's screen where people are singing and dancing. One smirk from Spark thrown over your head later and they're up singing loudly and poorly in time with the characters. You bite your cheek to hold in the laugh but you can't hold in the smile. Spark dances like he has two left feet and Candela's singing is about as great as a tone deaf spearow but you love it anyway. He waves his hands to you in a sort of come here motion while she laughs between notes and offers you a wink. 

 

You can't help when those lyrics continue though, you belt out the carried note with ease and carry on with them hitting everything spot on. When the song ends and the film actually begins their smiles hit their eyes and your face ignites. You sink back onto the couch behind you and silently wish the beige fabric would just swallow you whole. They flop next to you again, she presses a kiss to your snowy locks and he presses one to your burning cheek before resuming their slouched poses one arm around your shoulders the other around your waist. 

 

The rest of the movie carries on much the same way. Them starting the songs and coaxing you into the song that you join in partway through. With the exception, of course, of Today 4 U, you pretty much solo that one purely because its your favorite. You've all watched it so much that you know all the songs and sing every word on time if not on key, on their part at least. You must not seem as enthusiastic as normally though cuz as the credits roll their holds on you tighten and Spark finally breaks the ice.

 

"You good, snow bird?" 

 

You're surprised when he asks head swiveling between the two of them. They both look concerned and now both of their hands have migrated to the small of your back rubbing small circles there as if to soothe you. Spark bites his lower lip and Candela fidgets with the hem of her coat. 

 

"We didn't do anything to upset you, right?"

 

The waver in that normally fire filled alto voice makes you kick yourself right in your self questioning ass. You shake your head heart racing and palms sweaty. Now or never. You have a perfect window they're asking you, you don't have to worry about opening it up they've done it for you. So, just spit it out! Stop over analyzing for once in your life and just shout it out like you did with all those songs you've heard a million times before. Your hands travel to your ponytail tugging it and smoothing it. You run your fingers through it at a steadily increasing pace as you stare at your shoes.

 

'I should tell them. I need to tell them. They deserve to know, they deserve to back out of this if I'm too weird for them...'

 

Your brain feels like its going to eat you alive. Swallow you whole like some kind of hungry beast you have yet to study. They won't accept this. Why would they? Nobody else in the world does why would this be any different. The pulling you're doing is borderline painful now but even it doesn't make you flinch quite like the partially gloved, pale thumbs swooping under your eyes or the bronzed arms wrapping you up and tugging you into a warm lap. When had you started crying? 

 

"Blanche, hey what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

 

She pulls the tie keeping your flowing hair in check out and starts running her long fingers slowly through it. They're so careful, pulling knots out as gently as possible and smoothing the silvery strands against your shoulders and back. Spark's thumbs continue to rub tears away from your face and caress your cheeks. 

 

"You know you can tell us anything, right, snow bird? We won't judge."

 

He's taken on that voice that he uses with the younger trainers that come to learn from him about caring for their pokemon. Hands smoothing over your stained cheeks as he leans forward to gently rest his forehead to yours. Next to you though Candela tenses up.

 

"Nobody's giving you a hard time right? I'll teach them to fuck with you."

 

You hold onto one of her arms and shake your head trying to find your voice. Its stuck though, like a pill meant for a ponyta that you decided to try swallowing without any liquid whatsoever, not even saliva. You're shaking a good deal, hands bunched up into fists on your thighs and eyes screwed shut. You can't even hear them anymore your ears feel like they're filled with water, your whole head feels like its being held down in a stream. You're suddenly very cold and clammy with a closed up throat and sweaty palms. 

 

'Just belt it out.'

 

You all but scream at yourself. These are your partners and they will not care. But that little monster is growling at you. Its fangs are bright, its smile maniacal, eyes glowing as it looms over you and growls that they do. That they'll reject you. You shake your head you can't believe that.

 

"I - I don't think I have a gender!"

 

Your hands fly to your mouth eyes slamming open and roving over them. They're expressions are somewhere between blank and confused. They look to each other as you bolt upright and dash for the stairs hands covering your still gaping mouth eyes filled with tears. You slam the door to your room shut and lock it up immediately before anyone can see the tears that are falling like a rainstorm down your cheeks. Your back is flush with the white, icy, wood sliding down it as your knees give way. You curl up as tightly as you can. There's no way this is going to end well. You sob into your drawn up knees they probably think you're a freak or a child. It wounds you. A knock sounds above your head, a gentle rap of bone on wood barely even a tap but you hear it.

 

"Blanche, come on love is that all?"

 

"Come on, snow bird, please open the door. What's wrong with that? We don't see anything wrong with it."

 

"Absolutely, you're still our Blanche we love you because of who you are not what you are. Please open the door we don't want you to be upset."

 

"Sorry we didn't answer right away we just had to let it sink in I guess. Please, pretty bird, let us hold onto you." 

 

You're hiccuping with sobs now but they're sobs of relief as they ping pong off each other. Their voices alternate through the wood to your ears making you stand on shaking legs and turn for the door. You crack it open ever so slightly and peek out meeting their worried gazes and gentle smiles.

 

"Hi, love, can we come in there with you?"

 

You nod to her wiping away the trails your tears left as your shaky hand tugs the door open the rest of the way. As soon as they can fit through they're embracing you, Candela from the front tugging your face to her chest and Spark from behind burying his face into your neck and leaving gentle kisses there. 

 

"Why on this beautiful earth did you think we could ever think any less of you for this? That's illogical and silly, Blanche, and you don't think illogically."

 

Bronze fingers are in your hair again while pale ones are in your belt loops holding your snugly to the defined body behind you. Kisses are dropped to your hair and all over the back of your neck soon moving to your face and ears as tears escape you again. They hold you there for a while in the doorway before breaking away to take each of your hands. You all fall into your powder blue sheets where you're once again wrapped up in their love Candela in front of you folding you into her chest Spark playing big spoon behind you as you all just take in each other's breathing. Without words they tell you to love yourself as they love you. They tell you with touches and looks alone to accept yourself as they accept you. Those little words are exchanged in the moon's shining light in hushed voices as you all drift to sleep. You've never felt as loved as you do here in their arms, and though it may be hard for you to accept yourself and what you are you'll do your best for them. You'll let their love for you illuminate that path for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for checking out this work if you liked it please leave a kudos and a comment to let me know. Like my writing and wanna see more of it? Check out my profile for more work by me! Thanks again for stopping by!


End file.
